Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a low-power mobile terminal capable of obtaining context awareness information and a method for controlling the mobile terminal.
Related Art
A mobile terminal such as a portable media player, a cellular phone, and so on includes at least one sensor intended for detecting characteristics of the mobile terminal and its surroundings. For example, the mobile terminal can include at least one or more motion detection sensors such as an accelerometer or gyroscope detecting orientation and/or motion of the mobile terminal.
Meanwhile, mobile terminals exhibiting excellent context awareness capability are now available in the market, which obtain context information of a user using the mobile terminal from various sensors installed in the mobile terminal and provide the user with information desired by the user in a form preferred by the user through the mobile terminal.
Therefore, there is a growing need for power management of the mobile terminal for obtaining various kinds of context information.